This invention relates generally to panels for use with rack units. More particularly, this invention relates to blank panels comprised of face plates and means for attachment to open and enclosed electronic rack units.
Known blank panels for use with electronic rack units are typically composed of face plates having a rectangular cross section with elongated holes positioned in proximity to the outer edges for receiving fasteners to facilitate attachment to rack units. The face plates and associated holes are dimensionally sized and configured to standards set by the Electronic Industries Association (EIA). In EIA Standard RS-310-C the dimensional standards for racks, panels, and associated equipment are specified. Three cabinet and rack widths to accommodate each of three standard panel widths, 19xe2x80x3, 24xe2x80x3, and 30xe2x80x3 are covered by this Standard. 19xe2x80x3 is the preferred width. Panel height is defined by the Standard in multiples of Rack Units (RU""s). One Rack Unit is defined as 1.75xe2x80x3.
Blank panels are typically employed on rack units for either aesthetic or enclosure purposes. A blank panel is often used to keep contaminants (such as dust) out of a rack unit and away from sensitive equipment. Rack units also often employ forced or drawn air ventilation systems to cool components. These systems require a substantially closed system to maintain proper convection flows. Open panels on the front of rack units compromise the effectiveness of these systems. Blank panels are often used to cover vacancies in the front of such rack units.
Blank panels are used extensively in conjunction with various types of rack units. Specific terminology extends to blank plates, blank panels, and face plates among others. Blank panels, as used in the electronics industry, are generally comprised of metal, typically steel or aluminum.
For examples of prior art panels and their methods of attachment to rack units see Peroni in U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,507 and Odell in U.S. Pat. No. 5,312,005. The devices disclosed do not illustrate a novel means for attaching panels to a rack unit. The references employ standard elongated orifices positioned near the ends of the panel to accept threaded fasteners. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,992,808 Morrow teaches the use of a xe2x80x9ckeyxe2x80x9d for attaching electronic components and panels to rack units. The key has a geometry so as to be insertable through openings on the periphery of a panel, and subsequently through corresponding openings in a rack unit. On rotating the key through 90 degrees the key locks in position, thus securing the panel in place. This method for attaching panels to rack units offers the advantage of not requiring special tools, however, it also requires that the rack unit be modified to lock the keys in the rotated position. A further shortcoming is inherent in the shear number of individual keys required to attach a single panel to a rack unit, such loose parts are both cumbersome and at risk for loss.
References in the prior art do not discuss a means for directly incorporating fasteners with blank panels. The references also generally require special tools to operate the fasteners which they employ. Further, the prior art does not overcome the limitation of an individual blank panel not being adaptable to accommodate various height requirements.
What is needed is a blank panel that is attachable to racking units in a secure manner, which employs fasteners that do not require the use of special tools or equipment. The fasteners should be easy to replace and accommodate various rack configurations. The blank panel needs to be functional, light weight, modular and versatile. The blank panel should conform to recognized standards for racks, panels, and associated equipment. It would also be useful if the blank panel could be modified to accommodate varied height requirements.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a blank panel that can be securely attached to electronic component rack units.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a blank panel for rack units that is attachable without the use of special tools.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a blank panel for electronic component rack units comprising at least one face plate with means for slidably receiving fasteners.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a blank panel for electronic component rack units, wherein the blank panel comprises a plurality of face plates capable of covering multiple adjacent openings.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a blank panel for electronic component rack units incorporating a plurality of face plates, wherein individual face plates of the blank panel are modular and can be separated to configure the blank panel to varied height requirements.
The objects and advantages of the invention are accomplished by a blank panel that is configured to be attachable to a rack unit. The blank panel generally comprises at least one face plate having a substantially rectangular front plate surface, a back plate surface, top plate surface, bottom plate surface and two side plate surfaces. The face plate has a height corresponding to multiples of 1.75 inches. The face plate is capable of slidably receiving fasteners for being further attached to an electronic component rack unit.
Fasteners are incorporated to mate with the face plate of the blank panel and be attachable to electronic component rack units. Fasteners of varied geometry are disclosed to accommodate electronic component rack units with alternate configurations.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the blank panel is comprised of a plurality of face plates attached along their length with means for being further attached to an electronic component rack unit.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, the blank panel is comprised of a plurality of face plates attached along the top and bottom plate surfaces. The face plates have means for slidably receiving fasteners. The blank panel further comprises fasteners engaged with the face plates. The plurality of face plates act as an individual blank panel spanning multiple Rack Units in height.
In a more preferred embodiment, the blank panel is comprised of a plurality of face plates attached along the top and bottom plate surfaces, having means for being attached to a rack unit, wherein the individual face plates of the blank panel are separable at the intersection between face plates. Thus the face plate components of the blank panel are separable to form subsequent blank panels comprised of a reduced number of face plates.
The components of the blank panel are preferably constructed of a polymer for light weight and durability, but may alternatively be made of metal or other material.